Realization
by Hogster
Summary: After the events of '42', does the Doctor really recover as quickly as the series implies?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, thanks for viewing!!! Hope you all enjoy it!!!

Realization

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the the back of his chair heavily, taking in the console room, but not really focusing properly. Martha had left the room to go and take and shower and get changed, and after the heat in the spaceship they had just been stranded on for over an hour as it swayed closer and closer to the sun, the Doctor had to agree that he was in desperate need for a shower as well. He needed to think for a moment though, have time to recover from what had just happened.

His head pounded indignantly, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to push it away for the moment. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, covering his face in his hands. The darkness was inviting, and the Doctor knew he desperately needed sleep. After having a burning sun alive inside you, who wouldn't need rest?

" Doctor?" Martha's voice sounded distant, as though they were separated by a pane of glass.

The Doctor paused for a moment before looking up, but when he did, he noticed that Martha's face was laced with concern. She crouched down in front of him before speaking again.

" Doctor, are you alright? You look _awful_!" She stated, placing a hand on his forehead to test his temperature. The Doctor moved his head, trying to shake her hand off, but not before Martha had a chance to feel the heat radiating from him. She knew that Time Lords had cooler temperatures than humans, so for a Time Lord even to feel slightly hot, it wasn't a good sign.

" Leave me, Martha, I'm fine!" The Doctor stated, turning away from his companion.

Martha continued to crouch in the same position, however.

" Doctor, I think you've caught a slight fever. Maybe you should go and lie down. You really do look pale."  
" I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all." The Doctor replied, standing up slowly and carefully, before pinching the bridge of his nose again.

" I think I might go and lie down actually. I've got a bit of a headache." The Doctor then said, beginning to make his way towards the branching corridor leading away from the console room, but after merely a few steps, he stopped, eyes closed, and clutched onto the console for support.

Martha came up behind him, " Doctor, do you need some help?"  
Eyes still closed, the Doctor returned, " Please. It's been a long day, and I'm feeling a tad dizzy."

Martha took a firm hold of the Doctor and began to steer him towards his bedroom, hoping desperately that after a good long sleep, he would feel better.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! I'm not sure whether to make this a one shot or not. This is my first story, so reviews

would be very much appreciated!!! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 2 

After taking a quick shower and changing into some pyjamas, the Doctor could be found in bed, his head pressed against the pillow, trying hard to block out the painful glow from the bright lights which he had yet failed to turn off.

Martha was surprised at how odd this sight looked. The Doctor never seemed to be tired, and even still, if he was, she knew that he wouldn't draw attention towards his sleepy attitude, or make it evident, like he had earlier.

She moved In slightly and took in the Doctor's pale complexion.

" Doctor, is there anything I can get you? Tea, food, painkillers…?" Martha asked helplessly. She wasn't used to seeing the Doctor so…so vulnerable.

" No, thanks, Martha," The Doctor replied, his voice coming out muffled, as he was talking into the pillow, " I think I'll just get some sleep. I can't take painkillers anyway, I'm allergic to most of them."

Martha nodded in reply, even though the Doctor wasn't looking at her, and walked slowly out of the room, turning the light off as she went.

As soon as he was sure Martha was out of earshot, the Doctor sat up on his elbows and looked in the direction of the door. All was quiet, and he was sure Martha had gone off to the kitchen, which was quite a distance away. He sat up a little straighter and grumbled grumpily as his head protested. He rubbed his forehead in the hope of pushing away the increasingly painful headache, even though he was quite sure it wasn't going to help.

What was happening to him? Why did he suddenly feel so…so different? His head continued to pound sickeningly, but he chose to try and ignore it's dull ache. He had to think, he needed to, but it was difficult when he was so preoccupied with pain. Ok, he knew it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier that day, but it still hurt.

The Doctor leaned back against the pillows and sighed. He knew that he was tired, but more than anything, he was worried. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he was certain that the living sun which had been burning inside him was definitely gone. He felt silly to have been worried about this, he was sure he was just being over cautious, but if the living sun really had left him, why was he still trying to recover from pain. Time Lords immune systems were high, therefore, Time Lords rarely got sick, so why was the Doctor feeling this way?

Trying to put it down to the fact that he _had _had a living sun inside him, and was simply getting over the pain of it, the Doctor proclaimed to himself that if the sun still was inside him, it would have killed him by now, unless it had become dormant, which was highly unlikely. Telling himself that the minute he woke up he would scan himself with the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor fell into a fitful and uneasy sleep.

* ~ * ~ *

Martha sat, her hands curved round a warm mug of tea, her mind deep in thought. As she remembered the day she and the Doctor had just lived through, she let out an uneasy shudder.

" Ah, well," She murmured to the TARDIS, " We've survived, that's the main thing."

It wasn't though. She reminisced back to the citizens on the spaceship, and how so many of their lives had been taken. There was nothing she or the Doctor could have done to help them, but it didn't prevent the large painful hole in the pit of Martha's stomach, when she thought about it.

The TARDIS hummed warmly to Martha, making her feel slightly better. She knew that herself and the Doctor were safe confined inside the TARDIS, and knew that the ship would perform to the best of it's ability to help the Doctor.

The silence continued for a while as Martha drifted back into her own realms of thought, but about a quarter of an hour later, Martha was woken from her pool of thought by a loud _thump, _completed with a loud grimace of pain_._

Martha jumped up automatically and began to hurriedly make her way in the direction of the noise. The Doctor's room.

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry about the shortness of the chapters. Hopefully they will progress longer. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be much appreciated!!! Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for viewing, and thanks for all of the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

On entering the Doctor's room, Martha found him sprawled on the floor. Quickly hurrying to his side, she found that he was asleep. Clearly having fallen off of the bed, she smiled to herself, not knowing how he had managed to still be sleeping. Slowly, Martha, leaned back and considered what to do. She wasn't sure how grouchy the Doctor was if he was woken up, so should she leave him there, or try and get him back onto the bed.

As she was thinking this over, however, the Doctor moved his position, seeminly tring to get comfier. Martha stood up, but she still continued to contemplate. Deciding the best thing to do was get him back on the bed, despite whether he was grumpy or not.

Grabbing the Doctor under the armpits, Martha pulled him into a sitting position, so he was leaning against the bed. Just as she was about to hoist him up onto the bed, however, the long, floating silence broke.

"Martha?"

Martha looked down to see the Doctor staring at her through slightly glazed over eyes.

"You fell off the bed, I was just trying to help you get back up."

"It's fine, I can get back up. " The Doctor replied. He began to hoist himself back onto the bed, and lay back against the pillows.

As he began to shiver, Martha pulled the duvet which had fallen off the bed, back up and placed it over him. Thd Doctor complained grumpily. Now Martha knew he was grumpy when woken.

"Martha, I'm too warm." He protested, kicking the duvet to the bottom of the bed, but continuing to shiver the minute it was removed.

" But, Doctor, you're shivering!" Martha said, placing her hand on the Doctor's forehead, but pulling it back in alarm as she felt the heat radiating from it.

"Doctor, you're burning up!" She said, taking in the beads of sweat collecting on his pale face.

" Martha...I'm...too...hot!" The Doctor repeated, taking in a deep breath and grabbing the bed sheets in fist-shaped hands.

"I know, I know." Martha crouched down on the floor next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving around too much, " Doctor, just lie still. I'll be back in a minute."

With that, Martha jumped up and ran from the bedroom as fast as her legs would allow.

A/n: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter!!! I will increase the length!!! Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thanks for viewing too!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Martha returned no more than two minutes later, arms laden with stuff. In one hand, she held a bowl of cold water, in the other a clean flannel, and a pile of warm blankets.

The doctor was lying on his back, his eyes scrunched up, and at first glance, he looked to be asleep. When Martha entered, however, he called out to her.

" It's ok, Doctor, I'm here." She murmured quietly, setting the equipment down on the bedside table. She dipped the flannel in the bowl of water, and then set the cold flannel across the Doctor's head, smiling slightly when the Doctor let out a contented sigh.

As she began to pull up the duvet over the Doctor, and as she piled some blankets on top, the Doctor moaned, then said, " No Martha...too...hot!"

" You have to keep warm, Doctor, you've got a fever." Martha replied simply, turning round and pushing the Doctor's wet hair off his forehead, " But if you keep warm, it'll help."

" I'm too hot, Martha!" The Doctor said again, turning round in the bed, so the flannel which had been one the Doctor's head slif off onto the floor.

Martha replaced it, then gently took the Doctor's shoulder and set him back against the pillows.

" Just lie still , Doctor, it'll help, I promise."  
The Doctor moaned and leaned back, closing his glassy eyes.

" Martha, " He said, " Don't leave me."

Martha smiled and looked down at the Doctor's weak form.

" I wouldn't dream of it, Doctor." She replied, and sat down on the edge of the bed, glad to see one of the Doctor's famous smiles appear across the Doctor's face.

" Thank you." He said, lying completely flat on the bed. He shivered, then pulled up the covers slightly higher, despite the heat he was feeling.

" I don't like this." He said, his eyes still closed.

" I know, Doctor," Martha replied, " But it's just a fever. It'll probably be gone by the morning. I treat people with fevers all the time in the hospital. You'll be fine in a jiffy. You'll look back at this when you're bouncing about in a few days and laugh." SHe paused then said, " Don't worry, everything will turn out ok."

She looked over at the Doctor, expecting to get a reply, but as her eyes took in his flushed cheeks and pale complexion, she knew that he had fallen into a slumber, and would hopefully wake feeling better. Besides, people said sleep was the best cure, didn't they?

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews, and thanks for viewing!!!

Chapter 5

When morning came, Martha was seated in the kitchen, dark shadows having appeared under her eyes, caused by lack of sleep. She lifted the large mug of coffee up to her lips and took yet another sip. To say she was tired would have been a large understatement. She was absolutely exhausted. The Doctor had seemed to have slept through the remainder of the night while Martha watched over him. Martha was sure that the only time she could possibly have got any sleep that night was when she had dozed off once of twice. Therefore, she could safely conclude that she was thoroughly worn out.

The Doctor seemed to have improved ever so slightly after the long night, and Martha believed that he may have taken a turn for the better. His fever seemed to have gone down slightly, and Martha knew that was a good sign, having already witnessed the same happenings when working in the hospital. She just hoped this was the truth though, for she was quite aware that the Doctor wasn't human, meaning that there could be many differences between a human battling fever, and a Time Lord battling fever.

Finishing her coffee, Martha decided that she'd better go and check on the Doctor again. Standing up, she rubbed her bleary eyes on the sleeve of her jumper, then began to make her way down the corridor to the Doctor's room.

At first glance, the room looked to be empty, but as Martha moved in, she could just see the Doctor's ruffled, brown tufts sticking out from under a mountain of blankets, barely visible. Martha crouched down next to the bed an tested the Doctor's temperature with the back of her hand. Still quite warm, but nowhere near as bad as it had been during the previous night. Now as Martha crouched, she could see that the Doctor was still sleeping good as normal. Taking this as a positive sign, Martha stood up and began to make her way out of the room, not wishing to wake him from his slumber.

Martha decided to chance having a quick shower, hoping the Doctor wouldn't wake up while she was away. Chancing it, however, Martha disappeared down the corridor towards her bedroom, hoping that if she was lucky, she could chance having a quick nap afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks for viewing!!!Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 6

The Doctor woke up and moaned instantly, burrying his head back into the warm comfort of his pillows. He couldn't remember when he had ever felt this bad. His head was pounding sickeningly, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. Raising his head to the highest height he could without becoming dizzy, he could see that Martha was not in the room. Curiously wondering where she had disappeared to, the Doctor turned round so that he was lying on his back and looked up at the plain ceiling. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel like this? It seemed as if he had asked himself these questions over and over again in the last night, but it couldn't have been helped, he never got ill.

He sat straight up, with slight difficulty and, deciding the best thing to do was to get up and look for Martha, the Doctor pulled off the cover and hoisted himself up, using the bed posts as a support. Managing to only walk a few steps, the Doctor stopped and swayed, the room spinning around him. Just as he felt as if he was going to fall, someone caught hold of him, holding him up and leading him back over to the bed.

"Doctor, what are you doing up?" Martha asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I don't feel very well, Martha." The Doctor stated, lying back down and looked up at her through his dull eyes.

"I know, so why did you get up?" Martha asked,

"I was going to look for you." The Doctor replied, slightly indignant.

" You should have just waited. I was only gone for twenty minutes." Martha murmured.

The Doctor grumbled and lay back against the pillows.

Martha sat down on the armchair she had spent the night sitting in and looked over at the Doctor.

" Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Come on, you have to eat something." Martha stated, leaning back into the cool comfort of the armchair, and wishing more than anything that she could fall into a peaceful sleep.

" No thanks, Martha." The Doctor replied, "I not particularly hungry. You looked awful by the way." He added, implying to the dark bags under her eyes.

"You're one to talk." Martha grumbled in return, before standing up again and beginning to make her way out of the room.

Just before disappeard from the Doctor's view though, the Doctor called her back.

"Look Martha, I'll be fine, just get some sleep, ok?"

Martha smiled visibly. Those were the best and most appealing words she had heard all day. She made her way out of the bedroom and quickly down the corridor to hers, hoping beyond hope that the Doctor would be ok for a few hours. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for viewing!!!

Chapter 7

When evening came, the Doctor could be found sitting in bed, eyes fixed upon the plain ceiling. His head still hurt, but he was feeling slightly better than he had been the morning previously, and he was now bored out of brains. Martha had still not returned from her supposed 'nap', and the Doctor wasn't sure what to do. Even if he had a book to keep him occupied, he'd be happier, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to read yet, as he was sure tHe words would jump around the page if he tried, caused by his slight dizziness.

The Doctor contemplated, and after much thought he decided that boredom was worse than being told off by Martha. What he needed was a cup of tea and a warn fire. Getting out of bed, the Doctor slowly got up and made his way carefully out of his room and into the kitchen, where he made himself a cup of tea before disappearing into the library which was situated just down the corridor.

Martha rose about an hour later, feeling very refreshed. After rubbing her bleary eyes and checking her watch to find that it was late in the evening, she decided that she'd better go and check on the Doctor. On entering his room though, and finding the bed empty, Martha worriedly looked for him in the kitchen and the console room, but seeing no sign of him, she began to get slightly worried.

By the time Martha found the Doctor in the library, staring into the fire, her feeling of worry had changed into a feeling of panick. She let out a large breath of releif and took a seat next th the Doctor.

"Doctor, what are you doing in here?" She asked, "You're supposed to be in bed."

Recieving no reply, Martha said, "Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't take his eyes of the bright fire, but said, "I don't know what to do."

Martha, surprised at what he said, raised a hand to his forehead to check he wasn't delerious, "What?"

"I don't know what to do." The Doctor repeated, "All those people who have suffered because of me, and I didn't stop to think about what problems I've caused. All those people. Mickey, Jackie...Rose."

Martha was shocked at what the Doctor was saying to her. He was never this open and had always kept his past to himself. What had brought this on?

"There's nothing you could have done." Martha replied comfortingly.

"If I hadn't been for me Rose wouldn't have been sucked into that...." The Doctor shuddered and left his sentence unfinished.

"Don't blame yourself, Rose trusted and loved you." Martha said, bringing the Doctor into a comforting hug. Although Martha had never actually met the Rose, the way the Doctor talked about her, if ever, and the way he said her name, it was quite evident that he cared for her deeply. It hurt to think that the Doctor obviously cared more for Rose than he did for her, the Doctor needed reassurance.

"Do you think?" The Doctor's muffled voice asked.

"I don't think, I know."

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 8

The Doctor returned to bed and got some much needed sleep, well as much sleep as was needed for a recovering person. Martha left as soon as she was sure he had fallen into a slumber and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She couldn't get the Doctor's saddened face out of her head. The way he had looked when he talked about Rose. He still had feelings for her, that was evident, but what was Martha supposed to expect? He had been travelling with Rose a lot longer than he had been travelling with her, and the only conclusion she could make was that she hoped that one day she had someone who cared as much for her as the Doctor had cared about Rose. Sitting down at the small table, Martha jumped deep into her realms of thought. Sometimes she wished there was someone else there to talk to, other than just the Doctor. She felt really lonely at times. She continued to contemplate, but after only a moment, she heard an almighty crash from out side. Jumping up, Martha ran quickly from the kitchen all the way to the console room and right down the ramp to the main door. Slowly opening it, Martha could see all the realms of space directly outside, but as she turned to the right to see if she could distinguish the noise, and just as she turned to look to the left she saw something, no wait...someone! The man was clinging onto the TARDIS for dear life. It took a lot for Martha to stop herself screaming.

"Hi there!" The man struggled to say, his knuckles white with the effort of gripping the TARDIS. He flashed her a grin then said, "May I come in?"

Martha stood for a moment, her mouth hanging open, before stopping and saying, "Oh, y...yes, of course."

"Thanks!" The man flashed her another smile and let go of the TARDIS, jumping on the doorstep and entering the console room, Martha right behind him.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Reviews would be appreciated!!!

Martha knew that she shouldn't just let anyone enter the TARDIS, but she didn't want to be blamed if the death of this man.

The man smiled yet again, then said, " Ah, it's been decades since I've been inside this old thing." Tha man said fondly, stroking the TARDIS consoles.

Martha frowned, but still wasn't fully over the shock of finding a man on the side of the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Martha asked shakily.

"Oh, my manners are getting atrocious in my old age!" The man said. He held out a hand for Martha to shake and stated, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

Martha nodded taking in Captain Jack's keen face and friendly grin.

"And I suppose you're travelling with the Doctor now?" Jack then said.

Martha nodded, leaning lightly against the TARDIS' control console., "Yeah, I'm Martha."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. So, is Rose here too? Where is she?It's been ages since I last saw her!" Jack said, sounding slightly exited at the thought of seeing his old friend again.

"Um...no, she's...she's not here." Martha replied uncomfortably.

"She's not...she's not d...?" Jack questioned, mouth open wide, the feeling of shock clear in his eyes.

"N...no, she's not. I've never actually met her, but from the Doctor has said, Rose is safe. Safe in a...a parallel universe."

"A wht?"Jack yelled, "A parallel unioverse?" He quietened down margonily, then said, "Where's the Doctor? I wanted to see him about something anyway, hence my arrival."

Martha walked round the console so that she was looking directly at Jack, before saying, "He's in bed."

Jack smiled, "Why, is he in denial?"

"No," Martha replied, biting her lip, "No, he's not been very well.

Jack's expression turned back to a look of shock.

"Really? That's strange, he neverused to get sick. Maybe he's just getting old." Jack paused, "Wait...has he regenerated?"

"What?" A look of confusion came over Martha's face.

"Let me see him." Jack concluded.

"Can it not wait until later? He's sleeping." Martha stated, trying to sound official.

"No, this can't wait! Where is he?"

Jack began to march out of the console room, Martha dirctly behind. Against Martha's mental wishes, the TARDIS changed to Jack's commands, leading them directly to the Doctor's room.

Opening the door loudly in the hope to rouse the Doctor from his slumber, Jack made his way inside the bedroom and looked over to the bed, seeing it occupied by the sleeping Doctor. The Doctor he didn't recognise. Under the many layers of of quilts, the Doctor lay pale and peaceful, his messy hair sticking up in all directions, yet again.

"He has!" Jack exclaimed.

" He has, what?" Martha asked curiously.

"When did he regenerate?"

"When did he what?" Martha questioned.

"Regenerate. When did he regenerate?" Jack persisted.

"I...I don't know what you mean."

Jack shrugged, "No need, the Doctor has awoken." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for viewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 10

The Doctor lazily opened his eyes, feeling the presence of other people in the room. Looking through his bleary eyes, he could see two figues sihluetted in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Straining his his vision to try and work out who the visitors were, the Doctor recognised the smaller figure as Martha, and the taller man as...no, wait, the Doctor _had_ to be delerious.

Burrowing his head under the duvet, the Doctor's muffled voice was just audible through the material.

"Martha, is that you?"

"Yes,Doctor," Martha replied, "It's me."

"Martha, I don't think I'm very well still. I think I'm delerious."

"Why?" Jack asked loudly, "Is it because you think I'm a mirrage?"

The Doctor, clearly shocked at hearing the voice of Captain Jack Harkness, sat up so quickly that lights popped in front of his eyes.

"Jack?" He asked uncertainly, looking over at the man who was now leaning against the wall, looking slightly bored, but wearing a large cheeky grin.

"Well, this is a surprise." The Doctor stated, rubbing his eyes and pulling of the duvet.

"I'm a surprise! What about you?" Jack replied indignantly.

"What about me?" The Doctor asked, then he realized, "Oh, the face! Yes, I regenerated a while back."

Martha, taking a mental note to ask the Doctor what was ment by regeneration, said, "Doctor, how do you know Jack?"

"Jack and I used to work together." The Doctor stated simply, grabbing a dressing gown on the nearby armchair and putting it on.

"Yeah, until he left me behind." Jack stated quietly.

"I did?" The Doctor asked, "Well, I'm sorry, Jack. It wasn't intentional."

Jack's stony face crumpled into a cheeky grin, before he said, "That's what you would say, Doctor."

The Doctor stood up and began to slowly make his way out of his room, Martha following, and Jack slightly behind. The Doctor enetered into the kitchen and sat down heavily on a chair.

"So, Doctor," Jack stated, taking a seat next to him, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit run down at the moment." The Doctor replied quietly.

"Tea?" Martha asked, and catching a quick nod from Jack to the Doctor, Martha began to boil the kettle.

Jack took in the Doctor's pale complexion, and the dark shadows clearly visible under his eyes.

"What happened, Doctor? You look rough." Jack stated.

"Well, thanks." The Doctor replied sarcastically, "Yesterday, Martha and I found ourselves on a spaceship flying into the sun, and long story short, I ended up getting a living sun inside of me, and I thought I was going to regenerate, but Martha managed to kill the sun, but as I'm sure you've noticed, it's left some side affects." The Doctor sneezed and then groaned, "I think I'll be ok tomorrow though. I'm a Time Lord. I can recover quickly."

Jack grinned yet again, "Well, at least we can confirm that it's possible for Time Lords to catch colds."

"I don't have a cold." The Doctor stated grumpily, sneezing again, "I've told you before, Time LOrds can't get colds."

"That's all you know." Jack mumbled smugly.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters!!! Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Too much homework!!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

After the three habitants were seated with a cup of tea each, the Doctor spoke.

"So, Jack, where have you been all this time?" He asked, his throat beginning to itch.

"Well, after you left me, I realized my transporter was broken." Jack explained, "I had to wait for years and years until you finally appeared again!"

The Doctor shifted slightly, then said, "I sorry, Jack, it really wasn't intentional."

"It's over and done with now. Doesn't really matter anymore." Jack replied, taking a swig of tea.

Martha looked down at her watch, "It's past midnight. Maybe it's time we got to bed?"

The Doctor looked round, "Martha, I just got up. I'm not tired." He stifled a yawn and turned back to Jack.

"But Doctor, you're sick." Martha retorted.

"Time Lords don't get sick!" The Doctor lied, "I'll go to bed when I feel like it!"

He turned back to Jack again, and Martha stood up.

"Fine, sorry Jack, but if you're not going to listen to me, then I'll just go."

Martha left the kitchen, her footsteps dying away after a minute.

"That one's fiesty, she is." jack stated, drinking more tea.

The Doctor shrugged, "She saved my life, and I felt I owed her something."

"She seems to care about you." Jack then said.

"Does she?"

Jack nodded.

"Are you thginking of staying, Jack?" The Doctor then asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought I might, now that I'm all alone." Jack replied.

The Doctor was about to reply, but ended up in a coughing fit. As he tried tot get his breath back, Jack spoke again.

"You know, Doctor, maybe Martha was right. I don't think you've fully recovered, and you don't look so good."

"I'll be fine." The Doctor gasped, "I always am."

"What ever happened seems to have taken alot out of you."

"I'm fine, really Jack, I am." The Doctor replied roughly.

Jack smiled cheekily, "Whatever you say, Doctor, whatever you say."

A/N: I know my chapters are short, but I'll try and update as much as possible!!! Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for viewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 12

Martha woke up at around half nine the following morning feeling very refreshed. She went for a quick shower and got changed. She made herself some breakfast, and through

the whole time she didn't see a sign of the Doctor or Jack anywhere. She assumed they were still asleep. She was still angry at the Doctor, but understood that maybe the two friends wanted to catch up.

On finishing her breakfast, she got up and began to clean the dishes. Just as she was stacking the dishes in the drying rack, Jack appeared, looking happy and relaxed.

"Good morning, Martha! Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thanks. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Is the Doctor not up yet?" He then asked.

"I don't think so. I'll go and see if he's up." Martha dried her hands on the dish towel and left Jack, who began to get some breakfast.

On reaching the Doctor's room, Martha knocked and called, "Doctor, are you awake?"

When she heard no reply, Martha opened the door and walked in to find the Doctor still in bed, looking even paler than he had the night previously.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked, putting her hand to the Doctor's forehead, testing his temperature. He felt quite warm.

"Martha? Think 'm sick." The Doctor mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I told you, but would you listen to me?" Martha replied quietly sitting down on the bed and taking in the Doctor.

"I...I think this is the second part." The Doctor whispered, his throat raspy.

He coughed.

"What? The second part of what?" Martha asked curiously, pushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead.

"The second part of my recovery. First I was too hot and I had a fever, because the sun had burned my insides. Now I think I've caught the flu or something because I was frozen at such a low temperature to kill the sun." He explained quietly, pushing his head further against the pillow, and still not opening his eyes.

"Oh, right, I get it. You're probably right, Doctor. You don't look too good." Martha stated, pulling the cover further up to the Doctor's chin, "Right, hang on, I'm going to go and get a thermometer and some more blankets. DO you want anything to eat or drink?"

The Doctor shook his head as his stomach squirmed. Just thinking about food made him feel sick.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute. Don't even think about getting out of that bed, mister."

Martha left, and the Doctor lay in his bed in a tight ball. He felt really bad. His head hurt, as did all of his muscles, and he felt warm and cold at the same time. Also, he just felt really sick, and worked hard to keep what ever he had eaten in the last few days in his stomach. After a moment, he knew he was going to through up, and he jumped out of bed. He fell on the floor and then, with barely any energy, he raced to the bathroom and began to retch up what felt like the entire contents of his stomach.

After a moment, he stopped, but he could feel comforting hands rubbing his back soothingly.

Gulping, he flushed the toilet and turned to find Martha standing behind him, continuing to rub his back.

"I don't feel very well, Martha." He said, coughing again.

"I know you don't, but you'll get better, don't worry." She sat down on the rim of the bath and gently pried the Doctor's mouth open and placed the thermometer in it. The Doctor waited miserably for the reading, and when it finally came, Martha spoke.

" Yeah, you've still got a fever. Right mister, back to bed. Come on."

Martha helped the Doctor up, and they walked slowly from the bathroom back to the Doctor's bed.

The Doctor lay down, and without protesting, he allowed Martha to tuck him in. She placed several more blankets on top of the ones the Doctor already had, and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you Doctor?" She asked, gently stroking the Doctor's sweat soaked sleeve.

"A new immune system would be nice." The Doctor joked, looking over at her with his glassy eyes.

"I meant realistic, Doctor." Martha replied with a soft smile.

The Doctor shook his head gently and leaned into the comforts of his pillows, "No thanks. i think I'll just go back to sleep."

By the time he had finished that statement, he was already drifting off. Martha got up and began to leave, deciding she would go and tell Jack the news.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 13

Martha entered the kitchen to find Jack drinking a cup of tea. Sitting down on a chair across from him, she said, "The Doctor isn't well. He's caught the flu."

"I thought he looked rough last night." Jack replied.

"He says it's the second part of the recovery or something." Martha explained, "First he was too warm because of the burning sun, now he's caught the flu because he froze to kill the sun."

Jack nodded in understanding, "I see, so how long will he be in bed for?"

"Depends, could be a few days, could be a week." Martha replied sadly.

Jack nodded again.

"Oh well, everyone gets sick at some point." Martha stated, standing up and putting the kettle on.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Everyone does."

* * *

The next few days were tiresome for Jack, Martha and the Doctor. The Doctor got worse before he got better, but soon, he began to recover, and four days after catching the flu, he could be found sitting on the couch in the library, his glasses perched on his nose, reading a book.

When Martha poked her head round the door to check on him, the Doctor looked up and beckoned her over. She sat down next to him.

"Martha," The Doctor began, "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me over the last few days, and also, for everything you've done for me since we met. You've saved my life in so many ways, and I don't think I've ever actually thanked you."

Martha blushed at his words,"Doctor, there's no need. That's what friends do , they help each other out, but even so, you are very welcome."

The Doctor pulled Martha into a hug, and it seemed like hours before they parted.

Just as Martha was getting up to leave, though, the Doctor spoke again.

"Oh, and Martha, I know I talk about how much I missed Rose, and how much I cared for her, but I just want you to know that I care for you mean just as much."

Martha couldn't help but grin at this statement, and when the Doctor saw her reaction, he in turn, beamed back.

A/N: I know, a short and bad ending, but it had to finish somewhere!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! It's been much appreciated!!! Thanks!!


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

I just wanted to add a little message at the end of my first fan fiction to say thank you to everyone who left reviews, and read my story. It was much appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed it!!!

Thanks again!!!

Obsessive Author 1579


End file.
